NikoVision Song Contest 4
}} ◄ #03 15px }}} }NikoVision Song Contest 5|#05 ► - |} NikoVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as NSC 4, is the fourth edition of NikoVision Song Contest. The contest took place in the city of Zagreb, Croatia. Estonia, Greece, Serbia and Slovenia debuted in this edition of the contest, Spain returned and Luxembourg and Monaco decided to withdraw. Location Zagreb is the capital and the largest city of the Republic of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. Zagreb lies at an elevation of approximately 122 m (400 ft) above sea level. In the last official census of 2011 the population of the City of Zagreb was 792,875. The wider Zagreb metropolitan area includes the City of Zagreb and the separate Zagreb County bringing the total metropolitan area population up to 1,110,517. It is the only metropolitan area in Croatia with a population of over one million. Zagreb has a special status in the Republic of Croatia's administrative division and is a consolidated city-county (but separated from Zagreb County), and is administratively subdivided into 17 city districts, most of them being at low elevation along the river Sava valley, whereas northern and northeastern city districts, such as Podsljeme and Sesvete districts are situated in the foothills of the Sljeme mountain, making the city's geographical image rather diverse. The city extends over 30 kilometres (19 miles) east-west and around 20 kilometres (12 miles) north-south. The transport connections, concentration of industry, scientific and research institutions and industrial tradition underlie its leading economic position in Croatia. Zagreb is the seat of the central government, administrative bodies and almost all government ministries. Almost all of the largest Croatian companies, media and scientific institutions have their headquarters in the city. Zagreb is the most important transport hub in Croatia where Western Europe, the Mediterranean and Southeast Europe meet, making the Zagreb area the centre of the road, rail and air networks of Croatia. It is a city known for its diverse economy, high quality of living, museums, sporting and entertainment events. Its main branches of economy are high-tech industries and the service sector. Venue Arena Zagreb is a multi-purpose sports hall located in the southwestern part of Zagreb, Croatia (in the Lanište neighborhood of Novi Zagreb). The site also includes a building complex, the Arena Complex (Arena Center), making it one of the largest shopping-entertainment centers in the city. The Croatian Government and the City Government of Zagreb held a public tender for the construction of a sports hall in order to host games in the 2009 World Men's Handball Championship, and later for numerous other sporting, cultural, and business events. Final Voting '12 points' Returning artists Other countries * : Luxembourg decided to withdraw from the contest because of lack of interest. * : Monaco decided to withdraw after bad results and a lack of sponsorship. * : Russia expressed interest in taking part in this edition of the contest. They later decided to debut the next edition because they wanted to prepare for the EURO 2016 qualification that starts in early September. * : The Turkish broadcaster expressed interest in participating in the contest. TRT later decided to wait until the next edition to make their debut.